Martial Bliss
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: BatistaVictoria oneshot. They shared a night of pure passion on their wedding night.


**Title: Martial Bliss**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Characters/Parings: Batista/Victoria**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. Only Vince McMahon owns the trademarks.**

**Author's note: I wanted to do a one-shot for a while and now I'm gonna be able to do it. Please excuse me if this story sucks.**

**Main summary: the 'Animal' and the devious diva share a night of pure passion on their wedding night.**

**XXX**

She stared at him with those heavenly brown eyes of hers. She just wanted to pinch herself. Could be true? Was she really married to the 'Animal,' Dave Batista?

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them.

She stared at the ring on her finger.

It was true. She was married to Dave Batista.

Lisa Marie Varon a.k.a Victoria- no, Lisa Marie Batista smiled at her husband as she intertwined her fingers with his. The ride to the hotel was silent but it was a comfortable silence. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply, feeling content. How could this happen so quickly?

It didn't matter, though. What's important was she was now his wife. She couldn't be happier.

When the driver pulled up in front of the hotel, Dave leaned over and kissed her quickly before he opened the door. He extended his hand to her, for which she took it and climbed out of the car. During the wedding reception, she changed into a short, sleeveless white dress, giving the indication that her husband was gonna get her alone later on.

Dave wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her inside. She rested her hand on his upper thigh, causing him to blush at her action. Victoria lavished kisses along his neck, causing him to squirm underneath.

She knew he wanted her so badly.

When they got inside the elevator, Dave took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Victoria ran her hands all over his hard back. She even managed to pull his shirt up from the back and slipped her hand inside his pants, gently pinching his firm ass.

Dave squealed with delight and growled lightly from the action he received. All he really wanted to do was throw her down on the floor, rip off that dress that had become his favorite and fuck her senseless.

The elevator stopped just when he was about to do the one thing that was on his mind. He lead Victoria towards their hotel room, not able to take his eyes off of her. He pulled the key card out of his pocket and slid it through the door. Afterward, he picked her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"I love you," Dave said as he kissed her forehead.

Smiling, she replied, "I love you, too."

Victoria giggled with delight as the man she married carried her to the bedroom. He kissed her passionately, his tongue licking her delicate skin. She managed to kick off her shoes (they were sandals) and removed the pins attached to her head. Her long black hair flowed freely around her shoulders and on her back.

Once they got there, he laid her down on the bed. Dave kissed he forehead gently before he pounced on the bed beside her. Victoria leaned over and kissed him with so much hunger, her head was reeling with fire and desire and her heart was pounding furiously in her throat.

The 'Animal' tugged her dress down to her stomach, amazed to see she wasn't wearing any bra. His hands caressed her breasts, his fingers tweaking her nipples, causing her to scream out his name in the throes of passion.

Before long, her dress was gone, her panties were on the floor and she was laying under him. Victoria withered with passion when he leaned down and started nibbling and sucking one nipple, then the other. Dave smiled at her before he lavished kisses on her stomach, her belly button, her naval and the thatch of hair that covered her swollen opening.

"Please don't torture me like this," Victoria pleaded with a deep, fiery longing.

Dave just kept on, inserting one finger inside her, then another. She grabbed the headboard and cried out his name as he kept on teasing her with his fingers.

Without warning, he placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders. His tongue replaced his fingers, driving her crazy. Victoria dug her manicured nails in the headboard to keep from thrashing around on the bed.

After a while, after she had a multiple orgasm, Victoria turned Dave over on his back and straddled him. She ripped his shirt open and threw it on the floor, then she leaned down and lavished kisses all over his massive chest. Her tongue flicked over his nipples, causing him to squirm underneath her.

She continued kissing her all over until she reached his pants. She unfastened them and tugged them down to his ankles. He kicked them off, then he pulled her up against him. Victoria grinded her hips against him, causing an involuntary squeal coming from Dave's throat.

She grabbed his boxer shorts and tugged them down to his ankles, then her hand started caressing his rigid member. He groaned with desire, his hands grabbing the headboard this time.

Then, he really lost control when she leaned down and started nibbling on his member lightly.

"Oh, my God," Dave moaned when she took all of him in her mouth.

Victoria started off slowly, bringing him close to climax. He ran his fingers through her hair and moaned loudly. He couldn't believe the woman giving him oral was his bride.

When the time came, he exploded in her mouth. She moaned as she took in all of his seed and laid down beside him. He leaned over and kissed her again, not caring about the seed that spread across her mouth.

Within a few minutes, Victoria was under him once again. This time, Dave lifted her legs over his back and slid inside of her without any resistance. She had an orgasm immediately as he began pumping in and out of her. She clutched at his body furiously, digging her fingers in his back.

Over and over again, he pounded inside of her, feeling his own release coming strong. He looked down and saw tears coming out her eyes because she knew the feeling was so strong and so powerful.

"Don't worry, baby. I got you. Open your eyes and look at me. Come for me, no, better yet, come with me," Dave said.

Victoria opened her eyes and stared at the man who had shown more love to her than anyone else. She felt safe and secured in his arms. She felt weak, desired and wanted by her husband. She wouldn't be anywhere else.

Finally, she screamed out his name as she reached her climax. Fortunately for her, Dave wasn't far behind and together the collapsed in an entangled heap.

Sweaty, exhausted and satisfied, Victoria snuggled close to his side and drifted off in a lover's nap. Dave just smiled at his beautiful bride and kissed her forehead before he fell asleep himself.

No doubt about it. This has been a night of pure marital bliss.

**Please review!**


End file.
